one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard Vs Baymax
Pokemon Vs Big Hero 6! Two high-flying heroes enter the battle, but which warrior will win in brain vs brawn? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (On Top of the World, 0:27-1:02) Hiro: WOO HOO!!! Donning his purple flight suit, Hiro is propped up on the back of the armoured healthcare robot Baymax, and the two are flying around the skyline of San Fransokyo, having a joyride in the weeks after their defeat of Yokai. Spinning through buildings and ducking into bridges, Hiro lets out a joyful cry while Baymax carries him. The robot’s visor flashes blue, and a red light highlights a route on a holographic map to an unexplored, yet safe location; changing his pattern, Baymax flies the two out into the sea, towards a small island. Baymax: My scan is complete. This island poses no danger. Hiro: Sweet! Here we come! Down on the island, a small meadow of flowers lies in the middle of a thick forest; in its center is a small statue of a man holding what appears to be a miniature sun, and a shaggy dog at his feet. From the trees, Ash Ketchum stumbles out, brushing off his legs; his partner Pikachu follows closely behind. (Silence) Ash: Hey, Pikachu, here it is! The two walk up to the statue and gawk over it, evidently having searched for it for quite some time. Ash: Oh man, this is so cool! They say whoever finds this statue gets to have a Pokemon battle with a legendary trainer! Pikachu: Pika pika! Ash: Wow, look at this! I wonder what it means? (Route 4, 0:00-0:39) Ash is cut off when a roar sounds from the sky. A large gust of wind bends the flowers in the field, and Ash and Pikachu brace themselves as Baymax slowly descends from the sky. Upon landing, Ash and Pikachu get knocked down, but quickly get back up. Once Ash gets a look at the robot before him, his eyes turn to sparkles. Ash: Woah! Hiro pops off Baymax’s back, and looks around at the meadow, before setting his eyes on Ash. Hiro: Oh, don’t tell me you made it here first? Ash: You bet I did! Are you here for the challenge too? Hiro: What... challenge? (Mii Plaza, 0:00-0:33) Baymax: My scanners have detected that you and your undocumented yellow rodent companion are injured. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Ash: Uh, what? Baymax: Registering “Uh, what?”. Interpreting response as indication you are unaware of the wound. Ash: What’s happening? Hiro: He does this some times. Baymax: Administering antibiotic spray. Baymax walks up to Ash and Pikachu, and sprays their faces each with a fine mist from his finger; until it stings, Ash fails to notice the tiny cut on his face from his fall. It stings, but heals quickly. Baymax: Are you satisfied with your care? Ash: You bet! But I’ll be even more satisfied once I get my battle done! Baymax: Understood. Preparing to battle. Ash and Hiro: WHAT??? Baymax: I have combat abilities programmed into my database. I am prepared to use them to a non-lethal extent in order to assist this boy’s recovery. When would you like to fight? Hiro: Woah woah woah woah! Ash: Hey, I don’t do the fighting! My partner will! (XY Gym Battle, 0:39-1:10) Ash, in a cool anime sequence, draws a Pokeball and tosses it into the air. A shining light comes out, and spawns the non-draconic dragon Charizard on the grass. Charizard lets out a triumphant roar, and stomps on the ground towards Baymax. Baymax: Scary dragon. Scary dragon. Scary dragon. Scary dragon. Scary dragon. Ash: Man, that’s a weird Pokemon you have there! Hiro: A weird what? This is my... where’d they go? Ash and Hiro look up to see Charizard and Baymax floating in the sky above the island, staring each other down with a fierce glare and a blank stare respectively. Ash: All right! Hiro: Oh no... Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!!! Baymax: Preparing combat sequence and emergency data wireless backup. Charizard: GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Announcer: MIND VERSUS MUSCLE! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Charizard! Baymax! Draw! 60 (Gateway Colosseum, 0:13-0:51) Charizard rears his head back and spits an intense stream of fire at Baymax, who does a barrel roll around it to dodge and fires a rocket punch right back. The fist hits Charizard in the head, ending the flamethrower, but not doing any major damage. With a burst of speed, Charizard flies right up to Baymax and repeatedly slashes him with his talons and wings, before shooting another flamethrower point-blank at Baymax’s chest. 54 Baymax’s carbon fiber armour withstands the flames, and the robot grips Charizard’s tail with both hands; with his rockets, he starts spinning around in the air, making Charizard dizzy as he goes, and then lets’ go to hurl him up into the sky. Using a jet propulsion to increase his force, Baymax rockets into the sky after Charizard and punches him even further into the air with both fists. After flying upwards, Charizard regains his balance in the air, and spots Baymax flying up towards him. With a quick twist of his body, he avoids Baymax’s next punch and plants himself behind the robot, gripping his wings to stop his flight. With a flip, he reverses the momentum to head straight to the ground, spinning all the way; eventually, Charizard crashes the two into the ground with Seismic Toss. Baymax is buried in the earth with a large cloud of dust, while Charizard flies backwards out of the impact site to land next to a cheering Ash and Pikachu. Hiro stares worriedly at the dust. 44 Hiro: Baymax! Come on! Baymax: Responding to stress. With a blast from his jets, Baymax dissipates the smoke around him and reveals himself standing up just fine. Charizard roars and flies forward, but is knocked slightly to the side with a well-timed karate chop from Baymax. Although the Pokemon tries to retaliate with slashes and kicks, Baymax withstands them all with his armour and fights back with his own martial arts skills. Charizard is hit with karate chops, punches, kicks, and even a headbutt before being gripped by waist. Crushing Charizard in a bear hug, Baymax lazily falls over onto his stomach to trap Charizard underneath him. 34 Ash: Quick Charizard, Overheat! Charizard points his head up and a large ball of intense flames in his mouth. Baymax: I am detecting a fever in your fire dragon companion. On a scale of... To save his friend, Hiro leaps on to his back, attaching his feet and hands in place with magnets, and yanks his body to the side to pull Baymax out of the way. Baymax flies a short distance into the air as the Overheat soars past him, nearly turning the sky completely orange upon its release. Hiro looks back down, and sees Charizard standing up as Ash hops onto his back, and the two teams fly up into the sky. Hiro: No backing down now... Ash: Man, this is so cool! 22 (On Top of the World, 1:15-1:37) Charizard shoots several flamethrowers at Hiro and Baymax, who zip through them effortlessly. Ducking down to fly above the treeline, Baymax rips a large tree out of the ground by its crown and throws it towards Charizard, who catches it and snaps it in half. Lighting both halves on fire with his mouth, Charizard hurls them right back, whereupon Baymax reduces them to splinters with two midair karate chops. After dealing with them, Baymax prepares a shoulder charge and bursts into the sky. 11 To defend, Charizard’s tail glows white, and he and Ash spin in the air to smash Baymax with Dragon tail right as he gets close to them. Hiro and Baymax begin to fall to the ground, and Hiro quickly presses a series of commands into a control on his wrist. Both of their suits of armour begin to fly off their bodies piecewise into the air, leaving only Baymax’s balloon-like frame to cushion their fall. Hiro bounces off Baymax’s stomach and sees Charizard descending towards them with Flare Blitz, coating both him and Ash in protective fire armour. 5'' Suddenly, the pieces of Hiro and Baymax’s armour bombard Charizard and Ash, attaching themselves on. For a brief moment, Ash and Charizard are rocketing towards the ground donning fierce battle armour, until... '''Hiro': Lock! The armour freezes rigidly, preventing Charizard and Ash from moving their bodies. Locked in place, they crash into the ground. 'K.O!!!' With pieces of red and purple armour scattered across the meadow, the dust clears and reveals a knocked out Charizard, Ash, and Pikachu, who they were unfortunate enough to land on. As Pidgeys fly around their heads, Baymax slowly shuffles up to the pile of unconscious bodies, and scans them. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Nobody answers, but Baymax cocks his head to the side. Baymax: Interpreting swirly eyes and lack of an answer as an approximate eight-point-five. Administering healthcare treatment. Hiro rolls his eyes, and slumps down next to a tree to wait for his friend to finish. Perhaps that’s been enough action for a while. Results (Immortals, 1:42) Announcer: This Melee's Winner Is... Baymax! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017